


Far From Any Road

by JayRose252



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cannon divergance, Canon Divergance, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Smut, Love Triangles, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRose252/pseuds/JayRose252
Summary: 5 Years before the Blackwater Incident. 17-year-old Cassidy Leons is rescued by Dutch from an unwilling life of prostitution and joins the Van der Linde gang. She fights, falls in love, and changes the course of the story.((The Callander brothers are only referenced in the game and I was interested in exploring them, and the plot bunnies went wild!))





	1. Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taste to introduce the character and story.

She was young, dirty, and hungry. They all were when Dutch brought them into the fold, it had been a long while since then. 'No more strays' he'd joke each time someone left camp. But that night Dutch rode in with her clinging behind him, rail thin and wide eyed. They were both shivering in the cold rain, Dutch having given her his jacket somewhere along the way to cover her bare shoulders.

Dutch called out as he hitched The Count and helped the girl to the ground. "Mrs. Grimshaw! Would you kindly find this girl some proper clothes and a meal?"

Susan fussed over the girl, settling her inside a covered wagon with half a dozen blankets and pelts and a bowl of hearty soup. The others tried to find any reason to pass by the wagon and gape at the girl while Susan tried to find something that would fit her. Karen being the boldest of them, hopping into the wagon with her and striking up a conversation.

“Been a while since we had a new face join us. I’m Karen.”

“Ru—Cassidy.”

“Le’ me guess, been a while since you been called that?” The girl, Cassidy, nodded and hunched into herself. Karen smiled softly. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Dutch brought you here, you’re one of us now.”

“They’re goin’ ta come fer me.” She sat the bowl to the side and leaned towards Karen, whispering with a red face, “he paid $200 for me, 'cause I'm..... well...."

Karen patted the girl on the shoulder, understanding. “It’s okay. Lot’s of us come from that kind’a life. Don’t be ashamed of it. Be glad you got out when you did.”

“But. He’s goin’ ta come--”

“And I’ll shoot his pecker off.”

This shocked a laugh from the girl and she seemed to relax, finishing her food and settling in for a nap.


	2. First Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes for Cassidy, a fight ensues, but the men scare them off. She meets the brothers.

I woke to shouting. Orville was standing at the entrance to camp, nose to nose with Dutch, who looked like he was bored as the pudgy man screamed. A line of men stood behind Dutch, hands on weapons, seeming to be waiting on a signal. One of the women was sitting on the edge of the wagon, black haired and stern-faced, she motioned to a plain brown dress beside her.

“Put this on and follow me.”

I did as she told me, following her towards Orville who started forward when he saw me.

“Ruby, git your ass over here ‘fore I beat you black and blue!”

 A skinny dark-haired man stepped in his way before he could reach me. “I’d leave if I was you, _friend_.”

I’d never seen someone change color so fast. His pudgy face went from red to white to red again as he glanced back at a man in a nice suit behind him. I recognized him, Orville managed the girls, but this man owned us; Mr. Carson.

Carson stepped forward, shouldering Orville as he passed and glared at the men around me. “One of you bastards owes me $200. This little bitch wasn’t cheap.”

One of the men, tall, thickset and dirty blond, placed his arm around my shoulders and leered at Orville. “Why don’t you come and take it?”

Carson stepped forward and glared up into the big man’s face. “Hand it over or you’ll be fucking sorry.”

Fingering the knife on his hip, the blond man scowled down at him. “Just give me a fucking reason.”

Looking at the men around me, all spoiling for a fight and willing to protect me, I grew brave. “Sad thing about buying _people_ , they have free will.” Carson looked ready to kill. Dutch’s men laughed and the man beside me squeezed my shoulder. Growing bolder I spat in his face. “I’m not your property. Never was.”

“You little bitch!” He went to slap me, only for the blond man to grab his wrist.

The man pushed me behind him and his free hand flew up to crack across Carson’s jaw. Hell broke loose. Dutch’s men laying into Carson’s. 6 against 4 wasn’t very fair and Carson quickly turned tail and ran.

The men were in good spirits with hardly a scrape on them, jeering as Carson and his men fled. The tall blond man turned back to me.

“You ‘right?”

Nodding I smiled up at him. “Thanks….”

“Mac,” A smaller blond came up and smacked him on the shoulder. “This is Davey. And you’re Ruby?”

“Cassidy, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be shorter at first, with a few time jumps to build up the relationships without a bunch of filler. Please bear with me!


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy learns the rules for the gang, a few months pass, and someone faces the consequences of betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R* is pretty fast and loose with locations, so please bear with me! Elko is a real Canadian town that I'm borrowing for plot purposes. The gang doesn't get to Montana until 1898 so for now they're in the British Colombia/Alberta/West Coast area.

There were three very clear rules in the camp. Rules I learned quickly in the six months I’d been with the gang.

**Rule 1: Do your part.**

Even Dutch and Hosea chopped firewood, despite being what Karen called the ‘old guard’. The original trio of Dutch, Hosea and Arthur. There was always some chore to be done. Or guard duty, though I wasn’t trusted enough for that chore just yet. Usually I was assigned to mending or tending the horses. I’d always had a way with horses, having grown up on a ranch. Though my brother had lost it gambling. I felt comfortable around the animals, and they didn’t have smart comments to make like some of the men.

“Good morning, Cassidy.” _Speak of the Devil…._ The brothers sauntered up, mischievous grins on their faces.

“Boys.” I turned back to the bale pile and hefted one.

Davey came up beside me and tried to take the bale, “let me help.”

“I’ve got it, thanks.” I turned the other way and headed towards the rough paddock on the other side of the camp.

“Delicate ladies like yourself shouldn’t do such hard work.” Davey sniggered, affecting a ‘grand’ tone and putting his nose in the air. I rolled my eyes and turned back for another bale.

Mac joined in his brother’s teasing. “You should be sitting under an awning, darning socks.”

“If you don’t cut it out, I’ll get Uncle to darn your socks.”

Pulling me down beside him Mac smacked a kiss to my cheek. “you wouldn’t do that to me, would you darlin'?”

Bumping him with my shoulder I giggled. “I just might!”

“Gentlemen!” Dutch’s voice cut through our mirth, “didn’t I ask you to go to town?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Sorry Dutch!”

**Rule 2: your loyalty is to the gang**

Mary-Beth and I walked arm in arm through Elko, a basket of dry goods from the general store bumping along on my arm. We were gossiping about Molly's crush on Dutch; which, apparently, was what caused the girl to join the gang in the first place. She paused, making me stumble to stay at her side.

“Is that Jeramiah?”

I followed her gaze to the sheriff’s office, where Jeramiah was exiting and shoving a small handful of cash into his pocket. I pulled Mary-Beth into a nearby alley before he could notice us.

“Cass!”

I hushed her. “Arthur’s the only one who does bounties.”

“Yeah. And?”

“Well, why do you think Jeramiah would be leaving the sheriff’s office with a handful of cash?”

Realization dawned on her face, glancing at the mouth of the alley she leaned closer, “you don’t think….”

“I think we need to get back.”

**Rule 3: Disloyalty results in death.**

The camp was a frenzy of activity, the entire gang rushing to pack up and leave. Upon our return we told Dutch and Hosea what we’d seen and they agreed we were right to be suspicious. A ‘friend’ in town confirming there was a rather large bounty for someone but the pair was reluctant to say who.

The flurry of packing became a mad dash as Bill called out riders were approaching. I was a little shocked how quickly we were gone from the place, barely a mark left of our presence. Like a well-oiled machine the gang split into two groups, heading in opposite directions on our way towards the border. We met up with the others half a day later.

The caravan had just reached the banks of Lake Koocanusa when John broke off, taking after a figure on horseback. Arthur and Bill weren’t far behind. John pulled up in front of the rider, forcing him to stop. The wagons picked up speed to catch up to the men. Confusion was shared by all as we watched the men harass the rider. Then I recognized the distinct yellow blanket on the back of the black horse.

Jeramiah kicked at the men as they dragged him from the horse, throwing him at Dutch’s feet as he dismounted the Count.

“Well, well, well.” Dutch used the toe of his boot to push Jeramiah’s face into the dirt. “Looks like we caught ourselves a rat! And what, my friends, do we do to rats?”

Bill pulled out his revolver and aimed it Jeramiah. “Kill them.”

“Now, hold on Bill.” Pulling him up by his hair, Dutch glared into Jeramiah’s face. “Let’s hear what he has to say first.”

The dark look on Dutch’s face made a shiver run down my spine as the men dragged Jeramiah to a small cluster of trees away from the road. The rest of us followed with the wagons. They threw him against a tree where Bill and Mac held him as Dutch got in his face.

“Now tell me, Jeramiah. After all we’ve done for you. Taking you in, feeding you, clothing you. Why would you betray us?”

“I’m sorry, Dutch. I just… the bounty… I thought… I thought I could go home.” Jeramiah hung his head and wouldn’t look the men in the face.

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much were we worth to you?” Jeramiah stayed silent. Dutch pressed his lips into a line and shook his head before he drew his revolver.

The silence afterwards was deafening. Even the horses seemed to know better than to make a sound as Mac and Bill dropped the body and returned to their mounts. I watched the body settle into the grass as the wagon rolled away. Traitors didn’t get funerals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'unamed traitor' isn't explained much, so I made Jeramiah just for him to die here. He has a small backstory that I may publish in a one-shot at some point.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Gruff Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy helps Arthur and Davey with a job; Arthur has a surprise.

We made our way towards Mount Thompson then followed the Kootenay River to Moyie Springs, settling into a clearing not far from town for a few days’ rest. A few hours after we’d settled in Dutch sent some of the others into town to ‘drum up some work’. I’d settled into peeling potatoes with Mrs. Grimshaw for the stew when Arthur wandered up.

“Want to come to town with me?”

I glanced to Susan hopefully and she rolled her eyes at me with a chuckle. “Well go on then! I can handle lunch on my own.”

Hopping onto the back of Boadicea, Arthur helped me onto the back of his horse and headed towards town. A stiff silence fell between us, I didn’t know a lot about the man besides what the others had to say and hadn’t had much reason to interact with him. Maybe this was his way of getting to know me finally? After several months of traveling together, it was about time we knew each other.

I was the first to break the silence, “so what are we doing in town?”

“Davey heard some rumors yesterday about some horses going for sale. The cowboys they send with them won’t be the ones selling the horses.”

“Rustling horses?” Arthur nodded then waved as Davey rode up to join us. “So, what do you need me for?”

Davey was the one who answered as he drew beside us. “Abigail said you grew up on a ranch. Knew your way around horses. Figured we could use someone like that.”

Arthur handed me back a triangle of dark cloth, a bandana. The pair had similar ones around their necks. “You’ll need this.”

“Good thing I wore trousers for this. Imagine rustling horses in a skirt!” The men chuckled as I tied the bandana around my neck, checking that it was loose enough to pull over my face.

We finally crested a hill and spotted the herd, a rider on either end of the string of horses and two to either side rounding up any roamers. This wouldn’t be easy.

 Arthur turned in the saddle to look at Davey and I. “Alright, let’s keep this clean. We scare off the riders, take the horses, and make the sale in town before they can run for help. We’re leaving in a day or two, so we’ll be out of town before anyone knows what happened.”

“Why don’t we let _them_ make the sale?” The men both gave me a look like I was crazy. “Hear me out! We don’t know if the buyer knows who’s bringing the herd, and we don’t know if there is more than one buyer. They do the hard work, get the herd into town, make the sale, get paid. Then, we rob them once they have the money.”

“Yeah? And how do we know when they get paid?” Davey had a point.

“We’re going to look at the horses in the stable.” I shrug like it’s obvious. “My two wonderful cousins are going to get me my very own horse.”

My idea was a good one. We beat the herd to town and decided to spend some time looking over the horses as we waited for them. Walking into the stable we almost got bowled over. A gorgeous grullo dun stallion trotted past us, head high and helpless stable hand trailing behind.

I snagged the horses lead and pulled him to a stop. He was not pleased his escape had been thwarted and rounded on me, snapping his teeth a hairsbreadth from my forearm. I stood firm, looking him over as he stamped and tossed his head.

“Oh, enough. You don’t scare me.”

“You’re braver than I am, miss. He’s a mean one.” The stable hand wasn’t more than a boy and a head shorter than me.

“Not brave, just used to brutes like this.” I let the stallion lip my hand as I glanced over at Davey and Arthur and shared a chuckle with the boy.

The men came over to me as they caught sight of the herd, watching the sale be made as we ‘looked over’ the horse. I cooed over the stallion, scratching his bald face as I watched from the corner of my eye. The cash was handed to a blond man who tucked it into his pocket and led the others back to their mounts.

“I think it’s about time we went back.” Arthur nodded to where they had the horses hitched. “Aunt Susan probably has dinner ready by now.”

Giving the stallion one last pat I followed, silently lamenting not being able to take him with me.

It was a quick thing, robbing the cowboys. They didn’t kick up a fuss as Davey and Arthur held them at gunpoint and I collected the cash from them. The only hiccup was the blond man. He handed over $3 and a silver pocket watch, but not the cash from the sale.

“The money in your pocket too, _friend_.” Davey commanded. “We saw you sell them horses.”

The man gave a low cuss and shifted to the side, as if to grab the money from his back pocket, then kicked at me. Expecting this I was back far enough to dodge him and grabbed his leg, tipping him from the saddle while he was off balance. Smacking his horse on the rear I sent it galloping away then advanced on the fallen man.

I pitched my voice down, sounding more like a boy than a woman. “We won’t ask a second time.”

He cussed again and fished out the money, throwing it at me. Satisfied I returned to Boadicea and Arthur helped me up, keeping his gun trained on the men he kicked the horse into a gallop. Once we’d returned to camp, taking a meandering route through the hills and around town to ensure we aren’t followed, the men divvied up the money. We’d ended up with almost $2,000.

“Here. The gang gets most of it, but you deserve this. If it weren’t for you, we probably wouldn’t have done near as good.” Handing me $50 Arthur smiled, “you keep this up, we might have to take you with us more often.”

We settled with the others by the fire, Davey already telling everyone how I knocked one of the men from his horse to make him give up the money. The way he told it was far more impressive than what really happened, but it made everyone laugh and that was the important part. I stood with a bowl of stew, trying not to spill it as I laughed at Davey’s dramatic re-enactment. As we all ate and laughed more and more crazy anecdotes were shared by everyone.

Dutch placed a hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention away from Karen’s enthusiastic retelling of her day. “Sounds like you did good today.”

“I just spoke my mind.” I shrugged. “And Davey makes it sound better than it was.”

“Still, those boys could’ve been hurt if you hadn’t spoken up. I’m proud of you.”

A warmth bloomed in my chest. “Thanks, Dutch.”

~

The next morning, I woke to Karen kicking the bottom of my boot.

“Wha—”

“C’mon lazybones! If I got’a work, so do you!” I rolled over with a groan. “Don’t make me get a bucket!”

“Fine! I’m up!”

“Atta girl. Grimshaw wants us to get the _sewing_ done by lunch.” I had to chuckle at the distain she put into the word.

By midmorning Karen and I were nearly done patching shirts and trousers, neither of us looking forward to darning socks afterward. I cussed as I pricked my finger again.

“I swear if I prick myself one more time…”

“I vote we stage a rebellion. Make Grimshaw do the damned _sewing_.” Karen glared over where Abigail and Mrs. Grimshaw were cutting meat for lunch.

I noticed Arthur ride up and scan the camp before making a bee-line for Karen and I. “Maybe we’re finally getting some excitement?”

“Oh! Let’s hope. Hey, Arthur!”

“Hey, Karen. Mind if I borrow Cassidy for a minute?”

I set my sewing aside and jumped up. “Please! Anything to stop sewing for a few minutes!”

He chuckled and led me to his horse. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” I did as he told me and let him lead me by the hand a few dozen steps into the trees. “Now, open.”

There stood the stallion from the stable. He nickered softly as I walked over and began running my hands over his face. “You bought him?”

“Well, everyone pitched in. We figured if you were coming on jobs with us, you’ll need your own horse. And you seemed to like him.” Arthur leaned against the tree the horse was tied to and shrugged.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. “Thank you!”

Clearing his throat Arthur patted me on the shoulder before pulling away. “It wasn’t just me.”

“Still, _thank you_. It means a lot.” Untying the lead rope, I led the stallion into the camp, leaving a red-faced Arthur to follow a few steps behind. “Karen! Abigail! Look!”

Leaving their work everyone gathered around to appreciate the horse and share in my excitement. Even though most of them knew what Arthur was doing, only Davey knew what horse he was bringing back.

“So, what’ll you call him?” Hosea asked me as he finished giving the horse a once-over.

I took a moment to appraise the animal’s strong frame before deciding. “Titan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a pinterest board for this story! It has character faceclaims, pictures of the horse I based Titan's looks on, as well as aesthetic images (and possible spoilers??)  
> https://www.pinterest.ca/jazmyndyck/far-from-any-road/
> 
> AND I have a spotify playlist for when I'm writing. Nothing is in a particular order but it's great mood music.   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22gxvwp3melke5veuow5rqwuy/playlist/4DBK02NgfJ5a8gMocju8a0?si=TpNX4q1aTpOQkFXJ91eDPg


	5. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail shares some good news; the boys have cabin fever; Cassidy shares a moment with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with the start of this, but the ending is fluffy goodness so i'm posting it~!

As we continued south, doing jobs and running from the law, the weather began to grow colder, the days shorter, and the snow began to stick to the ground. Arthur and Hosea found an abandoned homestead for us to hole up in near Owanjila and Dutch gave strict orders that we had to stay on the right side of the law through the winter so we wouldn’t have to pack up camp.

This was easier said than done when funds started to dwindle and we got bored. It’d been a few months with no big jobs and everyone seemed to be going stir crazy, taking more frequent trips to the nearby town for some kind of entertainment.

It was around this time that Abigail told me she needed to see the doctor. She hadn’t bled in almost four months and she needed a doctor to confirm her suspicions. We needed more supplies anyway, so we hitched up one of the draft horses to a smaller wagon and gathered a list and some funds from Hosea.

Abigail took longer than suspected in the Doctor’s office. I’d completed the shopping and wandered over to wait outside for her. When she came out, she had a small smile on her face that stretched when she caught sight of me. A small nod was all the confirmation I needed.

“I’m so happy for you!” Throwing my arms around her I couldn’t hold back a squeal. Hugging me back she joined in my happy giggling.

Walking arm in arm back to the wagon we speculated about the gender and what the child should be named. Our chatting came to an abrupt end when Mac came flying out of the saloon door, falling at our feet. Rolling my eyes, I glanced inside to see Davey and two other men throwing fists.

“Why don’t you head home Abigail?” Helping Mac up I shoved him towards the cart. “And take this idiot with you. I’ll take care of Davey.”

She shook her head as she heaved herself into the cart. “Don’t get into too much trouble!”

Waving her off I marched into the saloon, snagging Davey’s collar and pulling him away from his opponent, the other man already on the floor. He rounded on me, fist raised, before he recognized me.

“Cassie! What you doin’ here?”

“Keeping your dumb ass out of jail apparently! Let’s go!”

The other man stepped up to interrupt. “Now jus’ a minute! We ain’t done!”

“And I say you are, you drunk fools! Let’s go Davey.” While the

I dragged the large man out by his collar and towards where I saw his and Mac’s horses hitched. Ace, a black thoroughbred, and Jack, a leopard Appaloosa, were patiently waiting on the other side of the street.

“What ‘bout Mac?”

“Abigail took him home.”

“Good ol’ Abby.”

Shoving him at Jack I mounted Ace, the large animal nickering softly at his much lighter rider. Once I was sure Davey wasn’t going to fall off, I started down the street. We were halfway home when I heard a thud. Turning I saw Davey facedown in a drift on the side of the road.

“Lord, give me strength.” I gathered the horses and tied them to a tree. By the time I’d finished that Davey was sitting up against a second tree, brushing snow from his beard. I couldn’t quite keep the snicker from my voice. “Are you okay?”

“That’s one way to sober up.” Holding his hand out to me he gave me a crooked smile. “Give me a hand?”

Shaking my head at his antics I grabbed his hand, and went flying off my feet as he pulled me into him. The pair of us now laying in the snowdrift and Davey laughing his ass off at my angry expression.

“Asshole!” I tossed a handful of snow at him that landed right on his face.

With a shocked laugh he threw a handful back, hitting my outstretched hand instead of my face. Throwing another handful, I jumped up as it hit his face again and tried to put some distance between us.

With a playful growl he struggled out of the snow and chased after me. I spun around, scooping another handful of snow up to throw at him. He grabbed me around the waist before I could, pulling my feet off the ground. Not missing a beat, I shoved it down the front of his jacket instead, shocking him into dropping me. I took off again with a laugh, skipping around the tree where the horses were hitched.

“You’re goin’ to pay for that!”

Weaving through the trees in the calf deep snow was difficult, doing it in skirts was near impossible and I instantly regretted leaving the road. Glancing over my shoulder I could see Davey wasn’t having nearly as much trouble.

_Damn giant._

“You better hope I don’t catch you!” He laughed.

“You have to catch me first!” I teased back.

His voice was much closer the next time he spoke. “Won’t be too hard.”

Whirling around I tried to fling more snow into his face, but he was closer than I thought and my aim went wide. He quickly closed the gap and, while holding me close, fell sideways into the snow.

Breathlessly I laughed and flicked snow at him. “Happy now? We’re both covered in snow.”

“No.” He pushed himself onto his feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me upright. Before I could get my feet properly under me, he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine, “now I’m happy.”


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie reacts and confides in a friend, Mac teaches Davey a lesson.

I was left dumbfounded as Davey pulled away, a half smile cocking up the corner of his mouth. His stupid, soft, whiskey flavoured mouth. He seemed to expect some kind of reaction. My hand whistled through the air, knuckles colliding with his jaw. As he stumbled back I shook the sting from my knuckles and shoved my way past him, storming though the track we left in the snow and untying the horses. Davey was halfway to me when I kicked Ace into a trot, pulling Jack behind me.

“Damn it. Cassie, wait!”

“ _Walk home_!” I hoped the venom I put behind the words hid the tremble in my voice.

I was in the barn brushing down the horses when Hosea came in. Picking up a brush he went to Jack’s other side, watching me carefully over the horses back.

“Abigail said you were bringing Davey back?”

I kept my eyes on the horses’ flank. “He’s walking back.”

“Are you going to tell me why?”

“He kissed me.” I muttered it so low I could hardly hear it. Hosea waited patiently with a raised eyebrow. I squirmed under his gaze for a few minutes before bursting out, “The dumbass kissed me!”

“What dumbass?” The door creaked open and Mac entered, his face bloody and eye swollen almost closed. “Where’s Davey?”

“ _He’s the dumbass!_ ” Throwing the brush on the floor I stomped up to Mac. “And he’s is walking back.”

With a huff I brushed past Mac and stalked into the house. Abigail took one look at me and followed me into our shared room.

The second the door was shut she looked at me, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Not if it has you this upset, what happened?”

Laying down on my bed I looked at Abigail. “So…” Taking a deep breath I blurted, “Davey and I were riding back and he fell off his horse and I stopped to help him up and then we were throwing snow and then he kissed me and… and itwasmyfirstkiss.”

“Your first?” Abigail chuckled softly. “Oh, sweetie.”

I pouted at her. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” She patted my leg.

“I just had hoped I’d get to pick my first kiss, y’know?”

“In a better world, you would have.” We sat in morose silence for a few moments. Then Abigail gave her head a shake and stood. “Now, enough sulking in your room. Let’s get some dinner.”

Davey showed up not long after we’d sat down to eat. Catching sight of me, he hung his head and slunk into the corner to sit with Bill. Mac came in not long after, giving his brother a heated look and heading right for him.

Grabbing Davey by the collar he hefted the smaller man from his seat and drove a fist into his stomach twice before landing a solid blow to his face, splitting his lip. Davey spat blood on the floor and lunged, driving his shoulder into Mac’s stomach and sending the pair sprawling on the floor.

Bill was out of his seat in an instant to pull the brothers apart. “What the hell Mac!”

“Leave ‘em be.” Arthur pulled Bill back. “Let ‘em sort it out.”

It didn’t take long for Mac to roll his smaller brother under him and landing a few more good blows, definitively ending the fight and leaving Davey with a broken nose and a split lip. He leaned into Davey, whispering something in his ear, before standing leaving the house once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos so far! It means a lot that others enjoy this silly little project of mine. I'll be posting more now that I'm settled into my new apartment. :D


	7. Moving Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring comes early, Cassie gets avoided, Dutch has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just wrote myself into a corner and got stuck. SO! Here's a short crappy chappy to get me out of the corner and hopefully on to the exciting stuff. and longer chapters!

Spring came early that year, much to the relief of everyone in the homestead. As soon as the snow was melted Dutch had us pack up and move on. Already the men were planning their next big heist, clustering together every time we stopped to hash out the details. The entire time, Davey avoided me like a plague. After the third attempt to talk to him and Davey practically running in the other direction, I decided to bend someone’s ear about it.

Arthur was in the rear of the caravan with John when I pulled Titan alongside them.

“Can we talk?”

John grunted. “It’s a free country.”

“What’s the deal with Davey? One minute he’s like a tick on a dog and the next- “

“And the next his big brother gives him a lickin’ for being a drunken fool.” Arthur leans to look at me around John. “Mac put the fear of God into him.”

“So now he avoids me like a leper?”

“Don’t feel too bad about it. Once his pride heals, he’ll be back to bothering you. Be grateful for the silence while it lasts.”

John scoffed and looked at me too, “You worried he doesn’t like you anymore or somethin’?”

“That’s not it!” We were silent for a beat before I continued. “It’s just, I wanted to talk to him about what happened, is all.”

“Careful you don’t wake the bear again.” John laughed.

“What bear?”

Arthur gave me a good long look. “How often do you see Mac getting his dander up about what the other girls do? Especially ‘bout somethin’ like a kiss?”

Now that he mentioned it, Mac going after Davey on my behalf _was_ strange. But the pair loved picking fights, and I chalked it up to being interrupted during their bar brawl earlier.

“Why do _you_ think he did it?”

“You’re still wet behind the ears, Cassie. The way you came to us? And you being so upset coming back to camp? Davey should’ve known better. If Mac hadn’t done it, one of us would have.”

“You’re like our little sister, Cass.” John chimed in like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We lapsed into silence for the rest of the day. Which was fine by me, I had a lot to think about.

…

We’d been on the road for nearly a week, headed back north then east, when Dutch stopped us by another run-down homestead in the mountains near a fork in the Dakota River. “This’ll be a good place to stop for now.”

“What are we doing up here, Dutch?” Bill spoke up as we were unloading the wagons.

“Trains, my friend. There’s a track near here, and plenty of rough terrain to hide and ambush them in.”

“What about supplies?” Pearson chimed in. “We’re running real low, Dutch.”

Remounting the Count, Dutch smiled reassuringly. “There’s a farm back a little way I think could bear to part with some chickens. Arthur, Davey, why don’t you boys see if you can’t find a deer or two?”

As Dutch rode off the rest of us got to unpacking and setting up tents.


	8. Trains and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face joins the gang, plans for a robbery are made, and a ghost from the past comes for Cassie.

For a man who told us not to pick up strays, Dutch was the worst for it. It wasn’t long after we’d settled in the mountains that Dutch rode in with a young man he introduced as Javier and a string of stolen chickens.

According to Dutch he met the young Mexican trying to steal the same chickens and decided he wouldn’t ‘let a fellow outlaw go hungry by himself’. The group was wary at first of the fresh face, but the man was almost impossible not to like once he warmed up. The mountains were rich with game as the spring thawed further and we became quite comfortable. But we were there for work, and that’s what we set ourselves to after settling in. First step being finding out the train schedule.

Bacchus station was the closest to our camp, so that’s where Dutch sent Javier and I, an easy task for the new blood to prove himself with a loyal, but seemingly harmless, companion. What Javier didn’t know was among my skirts a handgun hung, with a bullet with his name on it should he break our trust.

While Javier talked with the ticket seller, I set my sights on an older, well dressed gentleman waiting with luggage at his feet.

“Excuse me?” I smiled as he looked up. “Sorry to bother you, sir. I was just wondering if you knew much about the train route around here?”

“I know a thing or two. What would you like to know, darling?”

Shrugging off the endearment and his leering smile I smiled even brighter. “Wonderful! My cousin and I are taking a trip soon and, well, this might seem silly, but I was wondering how safe the train is up in these mountains. If there’s much security in case it gets attacked.”

“That’s nothing to worry about, dear. The soldiers ride these trains from the fort to Saint Denis all the time!”

“What about out to Strawberry? Our Gran is out that way, and she’s doing poorly.”

The man seemed to think for a moment. “It’s not _as_ guarded going up that way. Those tourist types aren’t as cautious as they should be.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Of course, my dear. Glad I could help.”

Catching Javier’s eye, I tilted my head to the door and made my way outside.

“Well?” He asked as he joined me back at the horses.

“The Strawberry route is the best bet. Mostly tourists and not much security.”

“And there’s a train headed that way in a week.”

“Dutch’ll be ha-“

“Cassidy?” The familiar voice froze me in place. “It _is_ you!”

_No. Nonononono._ My brother’s face came into view and my stomach dropped. It’d been months since I’d seen him last. Nearly a year since I was dragged screaming from our farm and into that damnable brothel. New scars cut through the scruff on his face and a black eye was just starting to heal. He was thinner, too, and dirtier. Time had not been kind to him.

“What do _you_ want?”

“Can’t a man be excited to see his baby sister?”

“Not after what you’ve done.”

“Cass-.”

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” Eyes turned to us at my shout. “You stopped being my brother the second you sold me off like a head of cattle! You are _dead_ to me Daniel!”

“Just give me a chance to explain.”

“ _Nothing_ you have to say could justify what you did. You’re an honourless bastard and I hope I never see you again!”

Before he could recover from my outburst, I swung up onto Titan and kicked the horse into a gallop. Javier wasn’t far behind, the man kindly riding beside me in silence as I seethed.

_How_ dare _he try to talk to me. ‘Explain’ himself my arse! Make some half assed excuse and a sob story so I’d forgive him and lend him some money, more like._ I glared out at the road between Titan’s ears. It wouldn’t be the first time I’d fallen for his tricks. Forgiven my _wonderful_ big brother for his transgressions and welcomed him back with open arms. Not this time!

We we’re nearly back to camp when rapid hoofbeats caught up to us. I looked back to see Daniel bent over the neck of a flea-bitten nag, racing to catch up to our, now, much slower pace.

“ _Leave me alone Daniel._ ”

“Just hear me out!”

Javier turned his horse to block Daniel from getting closer. “The lady said to leave her alone.”

“And who the hell are you? Huh?”

“He’s a friend. And if you don’t turn back now, he’s the nicest one you’ll meet.”

“Just let me talk and you’ll never have to see me again!”

I let out two sharp whistles that carried through the trees. A long low whistle answered back.

“Last chance.”

“ _Please_ , Cassie.”

“ _Leave,_ Daniel.”

Bill and Mac exited the trees between Javier and Daniel, guns ready.

“We have a problem here?”

“No. I was just leaving.” Daniel gave me a hard stare before he kicked his nag into a gallop back towards the station.

“He’s going to be trouble.”

Wordlessly, I rode onto the overgrown trail to camp. Hitching Titan, I made my way to where Dutch sat with Hosea.

“We have a problem.”

Dutch stopped midsentence and turned his dark eyes onto me. “Problem?”

“My brother was at the station. He followed Javier and I. He’s scared off for now, but something needs to be done before he brings trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“The law probably. He’ll do anything for money and I don’t doubt he already heard how I got away from Carson. If he thinks setting the soldiers on us will get him a dollar richer, he’d do it.”

Dutch stood and paced a moment before coming back to me. “Would he follow you if you left?”

“Probably.”

“Then that’s what you’ll do. Make sure he sees you, follows you. In a week you’ll come back here and we’ll all leave a whole lot richer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and bookmarks everyone! Hopefully being back to one job will allow me to write more! XOXO


	9. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie leaves to protect the gang, things get bad, the gang split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there are some tough topics brushed upon in this chapter. Nothing explicit happens but if you're triggered by abuse/implied sexual assault just skip over the section marked with '&&&&&&&' after a large gap.

I left camp an hour later with my rucksack, a week worth of provisions, and a canteen. Riding past the train station I noticed Daniel standing beside his nag along with a trio of well armed, mean looking men. The second I caught sight of them I kicked Titan into a gallop and tore away. They were quickly in pursuit.

I had a small lead on the men that was just enough, along with Titan’s speed and stamina, to stay ahead of them. I knew it wouldn’t last, though. It was a good plan when was just Daniel in the equation, but with these men I didn’t have a snowballs chance in hell. The men whooped as they saw Titan’s pace stutter and slow.

My poor boy was heaving as I stopped him and jumped down with my rucksack. I gave him a pat on the neck as I tied up his reins before giving him a swift smack on the rear. “Git on home!”

The beast snorted once before wheeling and following the instruction. Something Hosea and I had taught the horse early, ‘home’ was back to the gang’s heard. If Titan came back without me everyone would know something was wrong.

I watched the men pass Titan, coming to stop in a loose circle around me. I met the sneer of the leader with one of my own.

“So, _this_ is the infamous Ruby. Mr. Carson’ll be happy to see you!”

I snapped around to glare at Daniel. “You were gonna take me back!?”

“It’s not like I was looking for you! I owed Mr. Carson big-time when you took off and I had to pay him somehow!”

“But now lil’ miss Ruby is back, and the boss’ll be so pleased.”

“You… You… ugh!” Turning my back on the weasel I glared at the leader. “So, what now?”

“ _Now_ you come with us to see Mr. Carson in Saint Denis.”

To say I made the entire four-day ride to the city unpleasant was an understatement. I sat like a sack of potatoes on the horse in front of the leader, a disgusting man named Clive, complained incessantly, tried to escape every time we stopped for even a moment. By the time we made it to Saint Denis I’d accumulated a split lip, half a dozen bruises, and a black eye. The men were even less lucky, where they weren’t to ‘harm the merchandise’ I was under no such constraints.

We rode up to a big plantation house at dusk on the fourth day. Everything was hushed and through the windows I could see a table full of people sitting down to dinner. We were ushered into a study quickly and a servant went to notify Carson.

Clive all but threw me onto a sofa. “Behave.”

The men arranged themselves around the room as we waited. Everyone but Daniel taking a seat somewhere while my dear brother was left to stand and fidget beside the door. After what felt like an eternity in silence the study door opened and Mr. Carson stormed in.

“What is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of din- Ruby?”

“Miss Leons, if you don’t mind.”

“ _Ruby._ How wonderful to see you again!” His tone said otherwise as he stalked over and snagged a handful of my hair, dragging me to my knees on the plush carpet in front of him. His tone darkened further when he shoved his face into mine. “Do you know what you and your little stunt cost me? I was going to make triple what I paid for your worthless hide. _Triple_! And my client didn’t much appreciate being stood up, you little slut.”

“Fuck you and fuck your client!”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later, my dear. Now, however? Well, I’ve got just the place for you down in Blackwater. Train leaves the day after tomorrow. Clive, you’ll take her.”

With that he released my hair and walked out of the room. A housekeeper came in shortly after to whisk me away with a sympathetic smile to a bath and a bed in a windowless room. The lock clicking audibly in the night.

 

 

 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was dozing, boots and all, on the bed when the lock clicked and Clive sauntered in. It locked behind him and he made his way over to the bed.

“Well, well, dear Ruby-“

“ _Cassidy_.”

“Your name is _whatever the fuck_ I say it is!” Clive grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me to the edge of the bed, narrowly dodging a kick to the head. Moving to straddle me he grabbed my face and forced me to look up at him. “Blackwater is going to go poorly for you if you don’t lose the attitude, _Ruby_. But it doesn’t have to. I’ll take care of you. Keep you safe. You just have to be a _good girl_ for me.”

My fist flew at his head. He caught me by the wrist and pinned it above my head. I spat at him, landing a large wad of spit right on the corner of his mouth. Releasing my face to wipe it away he also took the opportunity to backhand me across the face.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice. Blackwater can go two ways for you. Keep this up and I won’t protect you.”

I bucked under him, kicking my legs and managing to roll the two of us onto the floor. Scrambling to my feet I faced down the now red-faced man. “Fuck a cactus, Clive.”

The man stood and surged towards me, driving a fist into my stomach and sending me, coughing, to the floor. Backing towards the door and knocking to be released, he couldn’t leave without a final threat.

“I give you two days in that town before you come crawling back to me, _begging_ for help.”

I stood and charged the door as he slipped through it, screaming and pounding on the wood until my hands were bloodied and sore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

 

 

The corset Carson’s housekeeper forced me into the next evening was laced far too tight. I could hardly breathe as Clive bundled me into a window seat on the late train headed north, then west to Blackwater. I sat quietly, staring into the darkness of my sixth day away from the gang, thinking about how long the train ride would take. If I was lucky, and I wasn’t feeling particularly so, maybe this would be the train Dutch and the boys would rob. I wasn’t hopeful, but Javier had said seven days to the train they would hit. But maybe, _just maybe_ , a sliver of hope slipped in.

I kept staring out the window as the train chugged down the rails and the sun rose over the waterfall near Bacchus station. Clive sat beside me, a hand firmly around my arm as he talked to an elderly couple across from us. Droning on and on about our wedding plans and how excited he was. A poor story if there ever was one, but what _could_ he say? That he was transporting an unwilling whore for his bastard of a boss? Not bloody likely.

“Are you excited for your wedding, my dear?” The woman smiled kindly in my direction; she must have noticed how I looked ready to hang myself. Clive noticed too, squeezing my arm in subtle warning.

“I suppose. If I’m honest, I never thought I would get married.” _And I’m not_ , I added in my head, but the kindly old couple didn’t need to hear that.

 _What would they think_ , I wondered, _if they knew I was running with a group of outlaws not but a week ago? That I was praying they would rob this train and rescue me from a fate I’d already escaped once?_

Movement in the corner of my eye drew me from her answer. We’d passed over the bridge maybe 2 miles from the abandoned homestead when a pair of horses began running alongside the train, reins tied to the saddle horn, a solid black and a grey tobiano. A few hundred feet ahead another pair ran, a black sorrel and a silver dapple. Suddenly the train lurched and a screech came from the brakes. Nervous murmurs filled the train car as we came to rest in the middle of nowhere.

“What the hell?” Clive went to stand but, as he half rose, the doors to the train crashed open and a large figure blocked it, rifle drawn and a bright yellow bandanna over the lower half of his face.

“Nobody be a hero and no one gets hurt!” Mac called to the train as the other door crashes open and Javier steps though. “Just hand over your money to my friend here and everything will be fine.”

Clive droped into the seat from his half crouch, scoffing to me as his hand goes for his gun. “Friends of yours?”

I shot him a grin as I snagged his wrist before it could reach his holster, digging my nails into the soft flesh under the cuff of his jacket. “Yes, actually.”

He gaped at me for a moment. “What?”

In his hesitation I snagged his gun from its holster and leveled it at his head.

Mac’s spurs jangled as he stalked over. “There a problem here?”

My grin almost split my face as I met Mac’s eyes. “Not at all, cowboy.”

The crinkling at the corners of his eyes betrayed the smile his bandana hid. “Then, miss, would you kindly tell your friend here to hand over his valuables before _someone_ gets hurt.”

Clive gaped as his eyes flickered between Mac’s massive form and my hand with the gun.

With a wicked smile I pressed the barrel between Clive’s eyes, pulled back the hammer, and squeezed. The older lady screamed as her husband held her close.

I spat on the man's corpse as Arthur came bursting in. “Soldier's are coming. Let’s go!”

Stepping around Clive's limp body I gave Mac a light push to get him moving after Arthur. Gathering my skirts, I followed him to where John waited with the horses and a bag full of loot.

“Cassie?”

“Miss me?” Turning to Mac motioned to my restricted torso. “Mind giving a lady a hand up?

He obliged and lifted me by the waist onto the horse before swinging up behind me. “Hold on tight!”

There was a cacophony of noise and movement in the camp as we rode up. The last of the supplies being secured on the wagons. Mary-Beth noticed our return first.

“They’re back! They have Cassie!”

Dutch barely gave me a nod. “We’ll celebrate later. Javier, saddle miss Leons horse if you please? Mrs. Grimshaw get her a change of clothes and let’s go!”

…

We were well on our way into Cumberland Forest when a squad of soldiers caught up.

Bill was the first to catch sight of them, calling out, “They’ve found us!”

The group was slowed by the wagons and unable to outrun the rapidly gaining horses. I met Abigail’s worried gaze as she held her swollen belly.

Thinking fast I wheeled Titan and pulled my bandana over my nose. "Don't stop!"

They watched as I urged Titan towards the soldiers. Mac, Arthur, Hosea, Javier and Bill quickly followed suit, pulling bandanas over their faces and drawing their weapons. The other men covered the wagons as we fired wildly, felling a few of the squadron and drawing half of the force into a chase. The other half kept after the caravan, but the others were already taking care of them.

“Split up!” Arthur called and we split into pairs.

Mac stayed with me as I took a sharp left through the trees and into a stretch of prairie before we spotted a farmer’s orchard, making a straight line for it and weaving through the trunks to try and avoid the hail of bullets our pursuers sent after us. Reaching open air a few hundred feet later, we turned and picked a few off as they exited the grove after us.

With three soldiers left we led them down the length of a field of cattle, jumping fences and weaving through more fields. A bullet clipped my arm, fire radiating from the wound. Turning back, I fired blindly, killing one of the men and wounding another. Mac ended the chase with a final bullet and slowed Ace to a walk.

“You okay?”

Pulling Titan to a halt I grabbed a length of cloth from my bag and began wrapping my arm. “I’ll live.”

Mac stopped beside me, taking the makeshift bandage from me and tying it off with practiced hands before sharing a lopsided grin. “Well, that was fun!”

“Yeah, _fun_.”

Turning to look back the way we came Mac shrugged. “Well, I had fun. Let’s find somewhere to lie low for now. We can find the others tomorrow.”


	10. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Cassie are lost, more bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if physical assault and implied sexual assault upset/trigger you please skip the section marked by '&&&&&&&' and a large gap.

It’d been months since we’d gotten separated from the gang. When retracing our steps the next day and following our original path didn’t bring us to where they were holed up, we began heading west. Mac said Dutch had planned to take the gang west then get lost in the Grizzlies after hitting the train.

I’d lost count of the towns we'd been to in our attempts to find them and we were starting to think we never would. There wasn’t even a rumor of anyone we recognized as we crisscrossed the land. We sent numerous letters to the different aliases we knew in every town we could find.  
We ended up in hotel in a little Podunk town north of the Grizzlies. Between bounty hunting and selling game Mac made himself comfortable at the local bar in every town we came across.  
It was well into the night when I finally decide to head to bed. Mac was deep into his cup and spoiling for a fight, simply waving me away when I tell him I'm heading to the hotel, muttering something about being there soon. I hadn't taken two steps out of the saloon when trouble found me.  
"If he don't want'a come to bed with you, I will sweetheart." The man that approached me was thin and weaselly, greasy black hair slicked back from his face. Standing there looking at him something told me to get away as fast as I could.  
“Not sure my husband would appreciate that.” I walked away from the man, intent on the hotel across the street.  
Spurs jangled as the man took a step towards me, “not much of a husband if he’s leaving you on your own this late.”  
“I can handle myself just fine. Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
The man seemed to back off for a moment, letting me get several steps ahead of him before he began to follow. A knot formed in my gut as his footsteps followed me across the street and up to the door of the hotel.  
There was no one in the lobby as I opened the door, quickly slamming it behind me as he tried to enter. I surged up the stairs, grateful I’d worn pants, and quickly whirled around the corner and to the door of our room. I could hear him slam open the door and start up the stairs. My hands were clumsy in my rush to unlock the door. Our eyes locked as the door swung open.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&  
I spun and threw my weight behind the door. He got his foot over the threshold before it could close. The force he put into opening the door sent me sprawling onto the floor. I scrambled for my saddle bags at the foot of the bed, hoping against hope that I could grab my revolver.  
He grabbed my ankle and dragged me away as my fingers brushed the top, bouncing my head off the metal bedframe. Rounding on him I kicked him in the gut hard with both feet, sending him crashing into the wash basin by the door. He charged over to where I was trying to rise and returned the favour, burying the toe of his boot into my stomach and yanking me up by the hair. I twisted and reached for his face, raking my nails down his cheek.  
A punch landed on my temple, sending my head spinning, a second and third blow made things go dark for a moment. That moment was all he needed to get the upper hand, flipping me onto my stomach and grinding my face into the floor with a hand on the back of my neck.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

 

The room was still and dark. I ached everywhere, but especially my face. I’d be a patchwork of purple in the morning for sure. The light as the door opened was almost blinding. I scrambled to the other side of the bed, lunging for my bags, drawing the revolver and leveling it at the figure.  
“Woah! Take it easy Cass! Jus’ me.”  
“Mac?” I lowered the gun and I could hear him strike a match and light the candle beside the bed.  
“What the—” Taking a look at me, the destroyed room, and my dishevelled self he sobered in an instant, took three large steps forwards, grabbing a spare blanket to throw over me, and pulled me into his chest. “Who?”  
The rage in his voice sent a shiver of fear down my spine.  
“I don’t know.” I didn’t recognize the timid voice that came out.  
Without another word he tore around the room, settling me down before gathering up my tattered clothes and throwing it all into the corner. Taking a wet cloth from the upturned wash basin he kneeled in front of me. With a tenderness that belied the tension in his body he dabbed at my face, cleaning away blood from a busted lip and bloody nose. A hiss escaped me as he wiped over a bruise on my cheekbone and I watched his face grow even darker and more murderous. Helping me into clean clothes he led me downstairs and into the saloon.  
It took all of two second to find the man in the crowd, the scratches on his cheek still wet with fresh blood. I pointed him out to Mac, who stormed over to the group of men, snagged him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him outside. His friends followed, yelling insults and trying to stop Mac, until they caught sight of me standing at the door. An uneasy silence fell over them as understanding overtook the group and they fell away, leaving their friend to his fate. Following Mac behind the saloon I kept watch as he repeatedly laid into the bastard, beating him nearly to death.  
Leaving him in the mud spitting up teeth, we headed back into the hotel and packed up. It wouldn’t be good to be in town when someone of authority found the man.


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Mac come home, drinks are had, Cassie gets some tough love, a confession is made, a conversation is interrupted, Mac is an idiot.

We were taking a break at Wallace Station when we caught wind of someone who sounded like Dutch. The rumor leading us to a temporary camp near Tall Trees. We rode through the night to investigate, months of being separated from our strange little family seemingly at an end. It was just before dawn when the shape of tents surrounded by wagons came into view through the trees.

“Who goes there?” A rough voice called out.

Sharing a smile with me Mac called out, “you got eyes, don’t you Bill?”

“Well I’ll be damned!” Squinting to make us out in the shadows, Bill turned and yelled over his shoulder. “Mac and Cass are back!”

Like kicking an ant hill this set the whole camp buzzing with activity, everyone leaving their beds to greet us with warm welcomes and questions. Two new faces hung back in the crowd as everyone woke and came to greet us. A pretty young black woman introduced as Tilly, and a ruddy-haired young man named Sean. One face, however, was noticeably absent.

Leaning in to Arthur in a lull in the conversation I asked quietly. “Where’s John?”

A storm passed over the man’s face. “He went for a _walk_.”

Following Arthur’s gaze to Abigail and baby Jack realization hit me. “He didn’t want to be a dad.”

“Says it’s not his. That it could be anyone’s ‘cause she slept around a bit. Dutch and Hosea told him to man up and he snuck off in the night. Like a fucking _coward._ ”

“I’m sorry Arthur.”

He scoffed and stood. “Ain’t your fault. At least you two came back.”

Shortly after Arthur vacated his seat beside me, Sean came and sat down, his breath reeking of booze. Leaning in close he grinned at me.

“Nice to finally meet ye, Cass.” He had an Irish brogue when he spoke and I smiled, being remined of my mother’s people.

“Miss Cassidy, if you don’t mind.” I told him quite primly, if only to see what he would do.

“And if I do? Mind that is.”

“Then you can not talk to me at all.”

A loud laugh boomed through the group and eyes moved over to our conversation. “I like ye, miss Cassidy. You’re as fiery as that hair of yours! Tell me, where are your folks from? Got any Irish in ye?”

“On my mother’s side.”

“Would ye like a bit more?”

That shocked a laugh from me. Mac caught my eye and looked ready to come over and chuck the Irishman into the fire.

Ever since _that_ night Mac had been extremely protective of me, scaring off any man who looked at me twice and staying within arms reach constantly. But in camp I was surrounded by friends, and it was nice to have a bit of space. Have people treat me like normal, not like I was made of glass. Bless him for caring, but Mac had been smothering me.

I gave him a small smile and a wink and, though he kept his eye on the pair of us, he settled back beside Davey.

Sean seemed to be expecting an answer and I laughed again. “I’m sure you use that line on all the girls!”

“Just the pretty ones.”

“A horse would be pretty to you with enough to drink!” Bill chimed in from the other side of the fire.

I gasped and placed a hand on my chest. “Now I’m offended, Bill!”

“I am a fool to mock your beauty!” He went to his knees beside me and grabbed my hands, “will you ever forgive me?”

My stomach hurt from laughing as I gave the man a shove and he fell dramatically to his back. Straightening he settled his back against the log beside me, motioning me closer to Sean so he could get comfortable. Karen passed by, handing the three of us bottles of beer before settling across from us with her own. Javier picked up his guitar and begin picking at the strings, humming. Uncle joined in,

“Young miss at dancing school is taught,

“The minuet to tread.”

Mrs. Grimshaw joined in quickly, “Young miss at dancing school is taught,

“The minuet to tread.”

More voices joined in as they sang.

“But we go better when we’ve brought,

“Our foretack to cathead!”

We kept it up through the night and into the dawn. I ended up on the ground between Bill and Sean, shoulder-to-shoulder, singing loudly and laughing as a pile of beer bottles collected around us. I fell asleep leaned against Bill as he snored, head thrown back across the log.

_It’s good to be home._

…

The next morning, I woke under a blanket, sprawled across the ground with my head laying on someone’s chest. I jolted upright, flushing when I saw Sean dead asleep on top of the blanket, arm still stretched out behind me. Bill lay on the other side of me, snoring loudly. Most everyone else was in bed sleeping but the few late-night revelers still sprawled around the embers of our fire.

Tiptoeing away from _that_ embarrassing situation, my cheeks still flaming, the cries of a baby drew me to the edge of camp where Abigail stood rocking Jack.

“Morning.” I peered over her shoulder at the squalling child. “And good morning to _you_ little man.”

“Can you take him a minute? He’s been up since dawn and I haven’t had a moment’s rest.”

“Of course!” Taking Jack from her I cradled him and set to rocking side to side. “Motherhood not what you thought it’d be?”

“Not in the least! That’s not to say everyone hasn’t been wonderful about helping when I need it, it’s just…”

“They aren’t John.”

Her face fell. “No. They aren’t him.”

“Hey! I came back. I’m sure he will too. We’re his family, he just needs some time to think.” Looking down at Jack I grinned, the infant now blissfully asleep. “ _He_ can tell you’re worried, you know. That’s probably why he’s so upset. Stop worrying about a grown man and focus on Jack.”

Abby smiled. “Good old tough love, is it?”

I grinned at her and stared towards camp. “Do you expect anything else?”

 Waking beside me she peered at my face. “Speaking of tough love, what was that last night?”

An awkward segue, but she was exhausted so I’d bite. “What do you mean?”

“You spent months alone with Mac and hardly gave him a second look when you got back. And don’t think no one noticed you getting cozy with Sean.”

“Not what I would’ve called it.” She gave me a flat look. “It’s not! I was being friendly… And drunk.”

“Sean might feel different. _Mac_ might feel different.” Stopping me with a hand on my arm she gave me a concerned look. “Did something happen while you two were gone?”

Jack snuffled in his sleep and I took the excuse to stare down at him as I rocked on the balls of my feet. Abigail had more patience than me.

“Nothing happened with _Mac_.”

“But something did _happen?_ ”

“Yeah. And Mac beat the bastard bloody and left him spitting up teeth in an alley.”

“Oh, _Cass_.”

“ _Don’t_. Just don’t. I don’t want sympathy. I don’t want to be coddled.” Finally meeting the woman’s eyes, I squared my shoulders. “Mac does enough coddling for everyone and _then some_.”

“Have you actually _told_ him you don’t want to be coddled?”

“We… Haven’t actually talked about it.”

Shaking her head Abby put a hand on my shoulder. “I won’t baby you, but you should say something to Mac about it. He’s trying his best to do right by you. People don’t spend months on the road together without feeling _some_ sort of way for each other. He might be a thick-headed brute, but he still has a heart. And no man looks at a friend the way he looked at you last night.”

I hesitated and she continued past me, throwing over her shoulder, “Your actions have consequences, Cassie. I’d think long and hard about what you’re doing before someone gets hurt.”

…

Jack was an easy baby. Once he was asleep, he slept _hard_. Which gave me plenty of time to sit and think. Sean was a flirt, the banter last night probably meant nothing to him. But what about Mac? Was Abby right about him having feelings for me? Did he see my being friendly last night as flirting back? He’d kept a closer eye on me after _that night_ , but I didn’t see it as anything more than feeling responsible for what happened. Could I have misread Mac’s intentions?

After a few hours of cradling the small body and brooding over what Abigail had said I decided I should talk with someone with a little more insight into the situation. Luckily for me Davey was the first to wake.

He stoked the cook-fire and came to sit with me. “Mornin’.”

“How you feeling?”

“Like I drank more than I should’ve.”

 “You and everyone else!” I chuckled lightly. “Tried and replace us while we were gone too, I see.”

“No one could replace _you_. But you know Dutch, anyone interesting he has to collect.”

Steeling my nerves, I blurted, “Davey, you’d tell me the truth if I asked you something’, right? Even if it was embarrassing?”

“I don’t think I like where this is going.” He laughed.

“You’ll probably like my question even less.”

“Yeah, I bet I will.” He moved his chair closer to mine and faced me, staring intently. “Go ahead. I swear I’ll answer honestly.”

_This seemed like such a good idea in my head!_ My face flushed as Davey watched me intently and waited.

“When you kissed me, why did you do it?”

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “You weren’t kidding about not liking the question! I did it because I _like_ _you_ , Cassie.”

My blush must’ve covered me head to toe, entire body hot and buzzing like a beehive. “Why did Mac hit you afterwards?”

“Jesus, Cass! Why you gotta bring all this shit up _now_?”

“Because! I’m confused and trying to figure a few damn things out!” Jack stirred in my arms and I forced my voice into an undertone. “Abby said some stuff that got me thinking. And I ain’t the most _experienced_ about things and I thought maybe you could help me.”

“Of course I’ll help you, but don’t you think Mac might be better for this?”

“He’s part of the problem actually.” My nerves calmed a bit and I explained what had happened while we were gone and what Abigail had said.

“Well she ain’t wrong about Mac being upset. He was pissed you were hanging off Sean like that.” He held up a hand as I opened my mouth to protest. “Yes, you _were_ hanging off him. After a few drinks you get a bit _friendly_ , Cass.”

“But why was he _pissed_ about it? If I get ‘friendly’ with someone, that’s _my_ choice.”

“God damn it Cassie, do you really not realize? Since you first came to camp…“ Davey straightened and waved at someone behind me. “Where’d you run off to?”

I turned to see the man in question marching over to us from where Ace was standing, still saddled. Before he got within earshot I muttered to Davey, “this conversation isn’t over.”

Nodding he stood and slapped Mac on the shoulder. “I’ll go make some coffee."

“Thanks.” Mac took the chair next to me. “I see you picked up a friend.”

“Abby needed some sleep.”

As we sat in silence, I wondered what Davey was going to say before Mac walked up. Something about when I first came to camp? I sighed and wished we could go back a few months. It was simpler.

“You two looked cozy.” Mac’s brow was furrowed as he stared over at the campfire where the others were still sprawled on the ground.

“I suppose that’s one word for having a chat.”

“I ain’t talking about you an’ Davey. What the hell was last night?”

I rolled my eyes at the man. “I was  _enjoying_ being home.”

He looked sharply at me. “Is ‘being home’ all you enjoyed?”

“What are you implying?”

“Don't bullshit me. I _saw_ you laying on Sean _,_ Cass. It’s pretty clear what happened.”

“How _dare_ you! I _fell asleep_!”

“ _Bullshit!_ ”

I stood so fast the chair rocked backwards and fell, the clatter waking Jack and sending him into a fit of wailing. “I shouldn’t have to defend myself to you!”

I turned and stormed into the trees with the wailing infant, trying hopelessly to calm him so he wouldn’t wake anyone. Susan came over after a while, already dressed and ready for the day. Holding out her arms I gladly passed over the squalling child.

“What happened? You look fit to shoot someone.”

“Mac if he’s not careful.” Now free of the infant I began to pace. “The bloody idiot thinks I _fucked_ Sean because he saw us sleeping _beside_ each other! Bill was laying there too; does he think I slept with _him_?”

“Oh, honey. Men are morons. Don’t hold it against him.”

“I’m going to! I’ve _never_ had sex and he damn well knows it!” Tears started pricking at my eyes and I swiped at them angrily.

“Ignore him. Focus on being back and getting back into your routine. He’ll come crawling back to apologize eventually.”

I nodded and followed her back into camp where everyone was beginning to stir. Mac was noticeably absent and Davey gave me a guilty look, but I shoved that thought aside in favour of helping Pearson start breakfast for everyone.

Keeping busy kept my mind from wandering, and gave me and excuse to avoid talking to either of the Callander brothers when Mac returned from wherever he’d run off to. It was easy enough. Now that we were all together again, Dutch wanted to move us further west. He and Hosea agreed the land was full of opportunity and ‘less civilized’, so an outlaw gang like ours wouldn’t garner as much attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Face Claims: Mac – Ryan Hurst as Little Foster (Outsiders), Davey – Joe Anderson as Asa (Outsiders), Cassidy – Gillian Alexy as G’Winveer (Outsiders)


End file.
